


New Traditions

by teand



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teand/pseuds/teand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to stop every single valid point I make with your lips, aren't you?" Danny sighed a moment later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published to lj December 19th, 2011

"All I'm saying is that Christmas requires snow, not sand. Sledding not surfing. And _murumph_!" When Steve finally pulled back, Danny glared up at the bit of greenery the other man held over his head. "Okay, you have mistletoe, but you don't have that bite of frost in the air that _murumph_!

"You're going to stop every single valid point I make with your lips, aren't you?" Danny sighed a moment later.

Steve grinned. "That was the plan."

"Yeah, well, Christmas in Hawaii leaves a lot to _murumph_!"

His breathing a little unsteady, Steve's grin broadened. "I'm counting on that."


End file.
